Beauty and the Bat
by cappyandpashy4ever
Summary: Hamtaro's not good at baseball. He's also not good at talking to girls. To win Bijou back, Hamtaro will have to be quick! Run, Hamtaro, run! Hamijou oneshot


Beauty and the Bat by cappyandpashy4ever 

**Yep, that's right! Yet another oneshot, written by yours truly! This one's a Hamijou fic. I'd like to take this time to dedicate this story to Jonathan the Ham-Ham, who I know is a HUGE Hamijou fan! Anyway, Jonathan and all, enjoy the fic! This is cappyandpashy4ever signing out.**

Beauty and the Bat

"Strike three! You're oooouuut!" yelled Sparkle, who was playing umpire.

The batter, Howdy, swore loudly and trudged off to the pit.

"Alright Hamtaro," Boss spoke, putting a paw on Hamtaro's shoulder. "We have all bases loaded, and two outs. If you can make this point, we'll win the game. So go out there and win one for the ham-hams!" Boss gave Hamtaro a hearty shove towards home plate.

"Right. No pressure…" Hamtaro muttered under his breath. He picked up the bat and laid it over his shoulder. Stan, who was playing pitcher, glared at Hamtaro with a look that clearly told Hamtaro that he should have stayed in bed today.

Stan threw the ball. Hamtaro mustered up all his strength, ready to send it out of the park! The ball traveled closer, and Hamtaro was just going to swing when…

"Go, 'amtaro!" A cry rang out from the crowd.

"Who said that?" Hamtaro asked in recognition of his own name. He looked around, and the second he took to do this cost him the ball.

"Strike one!" yelled Sparkle.

"C'mon, Hamtaro!" Boss shook Hamtaro's shoulders a bit. "Focus!"

"Okay!" Hamtaro agreed, already beginning to forget about what he had heard.

Stan threw another smoking one. It was fast, but it was heading straight for Hamtaro's bat. Hamtaro spread his feet apart, ready to send the ball flying.

"Go, 'amtaro!"

"There it is again!" exclaimed Hamtaro, not noticing the ball fly past his ear.

"Hamtaro…" said Boss, rushing up to him. "Do you want to win this game or not?"

"Well, yes." He replied rather sheepishly.

"Well then hit the next ball from here to New Jersey!" Boss exclaimed, pushing Hamtaro to the base again.

Hamtaro readied his stance. He tapped his bat on his cleats, raising a small cloud of dust. He rested his bat tentatively on his shoulder, and was completely prepare for when Stan tossed the ball with blinding speed.

A fire burned in Hamtaro's eyes. He could feel his arms bursting with power, itching to hit the ball that was racing towards him. But then, yep, it happened again.

"Go, 'amtaro!"

And this time, Hamtaro saw who it was. He turned his gaze toward the crowd, where, amid the mass of rapidly cheering hamster, stood Bijou, jumping for joy and calling out his name.

"Go, 'amtaro! Go!"

A dreamy smile formed on Hamtaro's face. The flame in his eyes melted into hearts. Suddenly, a huge mass of swirling fog erupted around Hamtaro. The players, the crowd, the bases, all disappeared under the thick layer of mist.

Hamtaro blinked. All he could see was hidden with white cloud. But then, out came Bijou, her arms reached out towards Hamtaro, running slowly to him.

"'Amtaro, I love you." She spoke clearly. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"And I you." Responded Hamtaro, the words forming in his throat.

They ran slowly towards each other. Finally, they could feel the warmth of each other's paws. Hamtaro looked into Bijou's bright emerald eyes, as they moved in closer…closer…

"HAMTARO!" Boss's voice cut through Hamtaro's vision at once, all the fog disappeared.

"Wha-?" Hamtaro mouthed, wondering what had just happened. He felt something heard hear his mouth. His eyes cracked open. He was holding his bat in a loving position, his lips pressed firmly against the slender wooden handle.

"Hamtaro!" repeated Boss, angrily. "Stop making out with your bat and hit that ball!"

Hamtaro looked over his shoulder in enough time to see a speeding white blur, then…

SMACK!

-

-

"Huh?"

Hamtaro opened his eyes. He looked up to see a floral patterned ceiling. Closer to the ground, there were cabinets and counter tops stacked high with beakers of nasty looking substances. Over in the corner was a small girl in a matron uniform with her back to him.

"I'm, I'm in a hospital." Thought Hamtaro. He tried to remember why he was here, but he was stopped from thinking by a blinding pain in his head.

"Oh good, you're awake." Said the uniformed girl, shuffling over to Hamtaro and pouring a thick and greasy brown liquid into a copper spoon. "Here," she offered the spoon to Hamtaro. "It'll help the pain." She stuffed the spoon into Hamtaro's protesting mouth. Hamtaro disdainfully swallowed it. He felt his head hurt less.

"Wha-why am I here?" he managed to ask her.

"You received a baseball injury to the head." Responded the nurse. "Rest up, or it'll never heal."

The nurse scooted out of the room, casting silence over the place. Except for a small sniveling sound. Hamtaro looked around, and saw Bijou hunched in a sobbing mass on the visitor's chair.

"B-Bijou?" Hamtaro asked, his head still throbbing slightly. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I…oh, 'amtaro!" cried Bijou, flinging herself around Hamtaro's neck. "Zis is all my fault. I distracted you with cheering, and zen you got hit and…oh, I am so zorry!"

"Bij, it's okay." Said Hamtaro, turning a faint shad of red. "It wasn't you. I was daydreaming and not paying attention."

"What were you dreaming about?" asked Bijou, instantly perking up.

"A…a girl." Muttered Hamtaro. Bijou's face fell. Her eyes became very watery.

"Zis girl…" pressed Bijou. "I expect she's pretty, no?"

"Very pretty." Hamtaro answered, wondering why she was asking this. Hamtaro looked away, for he did not want her to see his burning cheeks. He didn't see Bijou cry.

"Do you…do you want to be with zis girl forever?" Bijou asked, hiding her tear stained face.

"Well, yes." Hamtaro responded.

"Hamtaro I…" Bijou stuttered. "Goodbye, 'amtaro!" And with that, she ran out of the room.

"Okay, what the heke just happened?" Hamtaro thought.

"You have visitors." Announced the nurse, opening the door. Boss and Stan hurried inside.

"Whoa there little man." Spoke Stan. "We just came in here to apologize, and we find Bijou crying her eyes out and running away."

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Boss, eyeing Hamtaro.

"I, I don't really know." Stated Hamtaro. "I was just telling her about this dream I had with her in it."

"Did you say that she was in it?" asked Stan suspiciously.

"Well, no. I just said a girl."

Stan slapped his face. "That's where you went wrong, ham-dude. Girls don't like it when you talk about other girls."

"But I was talking about her!" argued Hamtaro.

"Yes," said Boss. "But she didn't know that. As far as she knew, you were talking about Pashmina."

"Yuck! Why would I like Pashmina?" Hamtaro sounded disgusted. Stan greeted him to this with a pound on the head.

"Watch it there! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!"

"You really should go apologize, Hamtaro." Said Boss.

"I guess…" said Hamtaro, slinking out of the room before the nurse came back…

-

-

Hamtaro found Bijou weeping on a bench in the baseball park. He sat down next to her, she seemed not to notice. When she finally looked up, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh," she spoke, sounding hurt. "Com to tell me more about zis girl?"

"No, Bijou." Hamtaro muttered, scooting in a bit closer. "I wanted to apologize. I know I hurt your feelings and I don't want it to change anything between us, alright?"

The next thing Hamtaro felt was Bijou, flinging herself onto Hamtaro and crying desperately over his shoulder.

"Oh, 'amtaro!" she sobbed. "I am so sorry! It iz just, zinking about you, with anozer girl, it iz scary. I do not want to lose you, and I don't want somebody to break your heart."

"Hey Bijou?" Hamtaro asked.

"Oui?"

"Can I tell you about the girl in my dream?"

"I…I guess so." She sounded disappointed.

"Well," started Hamtaro. "She's beautiful, and she's got a voice like an angel, and she's…"

Bijou interrupted him. "Iz zat all you want to talk about?" she began crying again. "I suppose even her name is prefect."

"Yes." Said Hamtaro. "Her name is Bijou."

"See? I told you zat…what?"

"You were the girl I was dreaming of."

Bijou had no idea what to say. She was completely speechless. She bore her bright emerald eyes into Hamtaro's deep indigo ones.

Somewhere around that little park bench, birds screeched. Leaves crunched under feet of human children. Winds rippled the ponds, and dragonflies buzzed carelessly in the sky. But Hamtaro didn't notice this. In fact, the only words he heard were the ones that came out of Bijou's mouth, seconds later.

"Amtaro, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world."

It was just like in his dream, and Hamtaro knew just what to say.

"And I, you."

Guided by his vision, Hamtaro put his paws around Bijou's slender shoulders. They leaned in, and finally, their lips met.

Yes, it was just like his dream, except for two things.

He wasn't dreaming

And…

She wasn't a bat.

End 

-

-

**Okay, I'm not even going to waste time being modest. That was totally awesome! I know y'all loved it! And if you didn't, too bad, because I won't accept flamers! You can never have enough Hamijou in the world. Sayonara and don't forget to review!**


End file.
